conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
Kingsland Conquest
The Kingsland Conquest was launched by Emperor Dembur the Twelfth at the request of King Deneil Marcello the Second, whose true intention was to secure Cape Alvadir for its farmland and emberstone, while taking Iceflow for its advantage against any attacks from Empire Bay Company. The conquest lasted 2 years, giving great commanders such as Barold Ferrdin and Rothur Kayness the opportunities to prove their worth. The Cause After High King Kaden became king, he made his move to annex several Andragoshi lands on his border, liberating the Kingslanders there. King Deneil Marcello the Second of Andrago was scared at the Kingslander movement, and proposed to the Silwerian emperor that Iceflow would be given to Silwerian Empire if Dembur the Twelfth can send his army to take out Kingsland before any further movement. Emperor Dembur the Twelfth sent the First Legion and the Second Legion to Cape Alvadir, led by General Kavius Ilyron and General Rondal Denestor. High King Kaden quickly made the decision of assaulting the Silwerian city of Rodi's Port. 'Silwerian Movement - Phase One, War in the Karrir' 'Silwerians of Katrasten' Even though Rodi's Port was unprepared for the assault, the Silwerians were able to defeat the Kingslanders with the more superior navy. After the Kingslanders are defeated, Verax Sarmell, under the command of his father, sailed to Kingsland and attacked the Blue Corner on 26 Sunpride 312, then successfully took the haven on 68 Sunpride, 312. During the war to take control of the Karrir, Verax Sarmell and his men captured Westwater Pointe and the Kingslander farmland of Cerbyne on 32 Coldwind 312. Verax was then defeated by Hannis Karsver on 45 Coldwin 312. Verax and his soldiers were forced to retreat into open sea, travelling to the south around Kingsland, hoping to return to Katrasten. 'The Silwerian Legions' After the Silwerian Legions reachs Cape Alvadir, the tired soldiers were ambushed by the Kingslanders near the town of Jearrett. Kavius Ilyron and Rondal Denestor were able to hold their ground and repelled the ambushers with great losses. They proceeded to siege Jearrett, while Barold Ferrdin, a lieutanant of First Legion, brought his men to Embermarsh, where the Kingslander emberstone deposits are located. Barold Ferrdin was able to capture Embermarsh, rending the Kingslanders Emberstone supplies limitied. Barold then attacked Eastwater Pointe, securing a foothold for the Silwerians at the Karrir. Kavius Ilyron and Rondal Denestor marchs their soldiers to Eastwater Pointe soon after they learnt of Barold's accomplishment, leaving Jearrett untaken. At the Karrir, Kavius Ilyron was able to use Emberstone to develop new siege weaponry, destroying the Karrirhold with the fiery weapon of destruction. On 48 Lifesong 313, the Silwerians took full control of the Karrir, cutting off the Kingslanders from their suppies. 'Andragoshi Movement - Phase One, War in the Karrir' 'Hastowood Reclaimers' Under Lord Yohn Hastowood, the Andragoshi attacked the Kingslander cities annexed from their kingdom. Jearrett and Arlorett were quickly taken back by Yohn Hastowood as most of the Kingslander soldiers are fighting in the Karrir. After the reclaimation, Yohn set out to aid the Silwerians in conquering Kingsland, securing the Northwater Pointe on 112 Sunpride 312. After Sarmells were driven out by the Karsvers, Yohn Hastowood waged war against Hannis Karsver. On 77 Coldwind 312, Yohn captured the Karsver city of Karstovir. With the Karsver lands taken by Andragoshi, Silwerian soldiers were able to handle the rest of Kingslanders with ease. 'Kingslander Movement - Phase One, War in the Karrir' 'The High King's Warpath' As the Silwerians are attacking, High King Kaden and his Tydronir had his huge army moved to Karrir. The High King was able to win some of the battles against Silwerians, maintaining the Karrirhold under Kingslander control. However, after Karsvers are taken out and all the other Pointes except Southwater had been taken, High King Kaden led a large portion of his army and Tydronir Tarthoras to Kingsfort, in order to get prepared for a Silwerian siege. 'Silwerian Movement - Phase Two, Battle of Kingswood and Battle of Sorane' 'Silwerians of Katrasten' After sailing on the sea for half coldwind, Verax Sarmell landed on Kingsland once more as the emperor threatened to wipe out the House of Sarmell if Verax does not keep on fighting. Verax took out Kadenhall on 58 Lifesong 313 with ease. When General Kavius Ilyron arrived in Kadenhall, Verax made the decision of murdering him, declaring Katrasten independant and friend of Kingsland. However, his rebellion lasted only 15 days before Barold Ferrdin took him out and executed him. 'The Silwerian Legions' As Karrir is won, General Kavius Ilyron and Rondal Denestor chased the routed Kingslanders into Kingswood, where they were engaged in fierce battle against Dronir Baline Sardome. The fight for Kingswood lasted 89 days before Baline was unable to hold the Silwerians at bay. Baline was successful at covering High King Kaden however, and as the Silwerians stormed his base camp, he commited suicide. As Kingswood is taken, the Silwerians closed onto Kingsfort, where they spent the next half year trying to take over the huge city. After Emperor Dembur and Yohn Hastowood's reinforcement arrived, the city was taken by the Silwerians. Even though Kingsfort was taken, High King Kaden already escaped to Sorane, preparing to sail away to Aphomore from the port city of Hanspan. Barold Ferrdin and Rothur Kayness were able to keep Kaden occupied in Sorane with the small amount of soldiers they have. Emperor Dembur's main army soon arrived, taking down the small city of Sorane with ease. High King Kaden was killed during the siege. 'Silwerian Movement - Phase Three, Siege of Hanspan' The Silwerian Legions With High King Kaden left, Tydronir Tarthoras and his 15,000 men located in Hanspan are the only things left for the Silwerian Legions to conquer. Tydronir Tarthoras however did not choose to fight, he went into hiding with High King Kaden's son, Rayne, and leaves the port city to Dronir Arloxe Karsver and the 15,000 men. The siege did not last long and after the port city had fallen, Emperor Dembur ordered a sack to be conducted, teaching the Kingslanders a lesson.